Abbott in Wonderland
by Marioninja1
Summary: In modern times, a relative of Alice is needed. *Spoilers for the Tim Burton Movie*
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to explain how this story came about before you read. Abbott in Wonderland came about after I saw Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland, so SPOILERS. I was going to call it Alex in Wonderland, but eighty other fanfic writers thought of it (I don't bear any ill towards them, though. I like the name Abbott more now, anyways.) This story takes place in modern times, but Abbott quickly goes to Wonderland. But I need to start the story, or I'll end up telling you the whole story. Enjoy!

-Marioninja1

I looked at myself in the mirror as my father straightened my tie. The death of my grandfather had killed some part of me, and deep down inside it was rotting the rest of me. I had dark rings under my eyes, the rings in stark contrast to my pale skin. My blue eyes were darkened and distanced, and my blonde hair had been cut without my consent, not that my father cared.

"The Kingsley family must look the best, if only to please prying eyes." He said. We were a very rich family due to a long-ago order of business I had learned little about, only knowing that a woman named Alice thought of doing it. My big brother, Lewis, was the businessman of the family, and while he was off doing business with dad I was at home caring for my two little sisters, Alicia and Adelaide, which was what my mom did before she died. I carried my two sisters, wearing black dresses, to the open coffin of my grandpa.

"Goodbye." I said, closing my eyes and touching his cold, stiff hand.

"Why are you crying? Grandpa's just asleep." Alicia said.

"You're right." I said. "He's having a nap. He'll wake up and we'll see him again someday."

"When?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know, but we will." I said, touching the necklace with a cross around my neck that Grandpa had given me when I was ten.

Soon, my father and Lewis were talking to the press about how sad it was that Grandpa had died, and I felt a tug at my pants. It had no nails, so I knew it was Adelaide.

"Adelaide, I'm watching daddy-" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a giant white rabbit tugging at my leg.

"Alice, you sound different." The White Rabbit said, his creamy blue eyes looking at me, but not _at_ me.

"Wha-!" I began, but the White Rabbit grabbed me by the leg and pulled me on the ground. I tried to scream for help, but I hit my head on a tree as the White Rabbit pulled me into a giant hole. When I awoke, a man in a burned top-hat, orange hair, and pale skin was talking to the White Rabbit, whose eyes were now amber.

"That is _not Alice!_" The top-hat guy yelled. "He is a little girl, not a little boy!"

"What the-" I began.

"Hello not-Alice, I'm the Mad-Hatter!" The guy in the top-hat yelled.

"Uh, who's Alice?" I asked.

"Silly little girl, Alice is Alice!" The Mad-Hatter yelled.

"Hatter, he smells like Alice." The White Rabbit said.

"So?" The Mad-Hatter said.

"Maybe he's her brother." A mouse said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Abbott Kingsley." I said. "And this is some messed-up dream.

"He even thinks this is a dream like Alice!" The White Rabbit said.

"Wait!" The Hatter said, shooting forward so that he was an inch from my face. "Kingsley. Like Alice?" He whispered.

"The Alice who made us rich? Yeah." I said, and the Hatter lifted and spun me around, his hands on my armpits.

"Where is she?" The Hatter asked.

"It's been a long, long time. She's long gone." I said, and the Hatter tossed me across the giant stump we were all on, almost making me fall off the edge, and, by extension, the two-story drop.

"Gone? Where to?" The Hatter said, pulling me back by my ankle.

"She's dead. That deal happened in, like, the 1300s." I said.

"Dead?" The mouse asked.

"Yeah, I'm related to her." I said.

"If only I could see in the overlands. I would've known you weren't Alice! It's all the Red Joker's fault!" The White Rabbit said.

"Dead. Dead? No. No-no-no-no-no!" The Hatter said. "Alice killed the Jabberwocky, saved Wonderland so many times. Not dead. Not dead. NOT DEAD!"

"I'm sorry, Hatter, but-" I began, putting my hand on his shoulder, but he smacked me away.

"If you're related to her, that means she eventually married." The White Rabbit said, and Hatter screamed.

"She left us! LEFT ME!" Hatter howled.

"What's wrong with him." I asked while the mouse dabbed at the scratches on my cheek from where the Hatter hit me with a cloth.

"He, uh, fell in love with Alice. He's been waiting and waiting for her to come back." The Rabbit said.

"The Hatter was quite mad for Alice, you might say." A giant cat said, coming out of smoke. "So, very grand son of Alice, you're taking this much better than Alice ever did."

"I was at the funeral of my Grandpa when Rabbit pulled me down here." I said. "Is this Wonderland? From that book?"

"There was a book? Did Alice make it?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"No, Lewis Carroll did." I said.

"Maybe Lewis Carroll showed it to people, and Alice really made it as penance for never coming back." The Cheshire Cat purred. "Maybe she didn't. Who am I to tell, or say, anyway?"

"Why didn't she tell any of us?" I asked.

"Maybe because she'd seem as mad as our dear Hatter." The Cheshire Cat said. "We need to go to the White Queen, Hatter."

"Alice is GONE!" The Hatter yelled.

"Hmm. He seems torn up. Maybe we can go without him, and he can catch up later?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"I don't want to get in an arm's length of him." I said, getting up. "Want a ride?" I asked the mouse.

"What a gentleman. How about in your breast pocket?" The mouse asked.

"Sure." I said, gently putting her in my pocket.

"You're heart is going a mile a minute." The mouse said.

"Then let's catch up to it." The Cheshire Cat said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Does the Hatter make hats?" I asked while we were walking to the White Queen's castle.

"He did, yes." The Mouse said.

"I like his hat now, actually." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What is it, Abbott?" The Mouse asked.

"Look what I did to the Hatter. All because I smell like Alice." I put my palm on my face.

"It's not your fault, not really. We just need someone to defeat the Red Joker." The Mouse said.

"Ms. Dormouse, I truly wonder if Abbott knows who the Red Joker is." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Your name's Dormouse?" I asked.

"Didn't you read our story?" The Dormouse asked.

"No, but I wish I did." I said.

"Never thought you'd meet us, I bet." The Dormouse said. "Just call me Dora, anyways. The Red Joker is the new villain for you. He's been altering things so they're nothing like Wonderland, trying to make Wonderland like Alice's world."

"It's changed us, too." The Cheshire Cat said. "The Rabbit can't see above because the Red Joker to keep him down here. Every time the White Rabbit leaves, a bit of our world 'corrupts' yours. So far, it's not noticeable, but if he keeps at it..."

"I got to fix this." I said.

"Yes, you do." A giant butterfly said, blowing smoke at me. I coughed, then looked up, trying to see the butterfly.

"Don't do that, Butterfly. Alice hated that!" Dora scolded.

"Force of habit." The giant Butterfly said, blowing smoke rings as he landed on a flower that was triple my size. "So, you're the new Alice?"

"Don't compare me to Alice, or I won't match up to her." I said.

"Maybe if we compare you to her she won't match up to you." The Butterfly said. "But-" He said, interrupting my 'thank you', "You probably won't."

"Thanks." I sighed, walking towards the white castle.

"Hello Abbott." The White Queen said. She was young and very beautiful, if a bit ethereal because of her white hair.

"Hi, uh, your majesty." I said, my mouth going dry.

"This is the new Alice." The Butterfly said.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"When I saw Alice she was very tall." The White Queen said.

I shrugged. "Might as well be normal sized, save the trouble of eating that cake."

"Where's the Hatter?" A young woman with long white hair and a long white dress said, walking out of the castle.

"Dressmaker, we have a guest here." The White Queen said.

"Sorry your majesty." The Dressmaker curtsied. "Who is he.

"Abbott Kingsley,-" The White Queen looked at me.

I shrugged again. "I don't know how many greats you should say."

"Abbott Kingsley, relative of the 'I don't know how many greats you should say' Alice." The White Queen said.

"No, I mean I don't know how far along the line I am to...never mind." I said, then took a bow.

"Uh, hi, Abbott, relative of the-" The Dressmaker began.

"It's just Abbott." I said.

"Sure. Where's the Hatter?" The Dressmaker asked.

"In an unhappy hump on a stump." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Huh?" The Dressmaker asked. She was more normal than the other Wonderlanders.

"He's taken the news of Alice's death hard." I explained.

"As have we all." The White Queen said.

"When is he getting here?" The Dressmaker asked.

"I am here, but my old self will take a while yet." The Hatter said, walking through the gates.

"Hey Hatter." I said, making sure to stay far away from him.

"Hello not-Alice." The Hatter said.

The White Queen smiled at me. "Are you hungry, Abbott?"

"Yes." I said. I hadn't ate breakfast or lunch in Alice's world, but I was too depressed to feel hunger there. In Wonderland, I couldn't worry about Grandpa and was feeling the missed meals.

"Have you ever had frigglegaggle?" The White Queen asked.

"No." I said.

"They're delicious! Come, come, and we'll eat some." The White Queen said.

"I thought rhyming was my thing." The Cheshire Cat said.

"And you do it very well. I've never seen you fail at a rhyme, an-" I stopped myself. "Now I'm rhyming."

"Yes, dear, and it's quite queer." Dora said.

"Let's just eat." The White Queen said.

"Yeah." I said. I followed her to a large dining room with some weird meat and vegetables on the plate, with fruit in the middle of the table.

"Oh! They have snigsnog!" Dora said.

"Could someone please tell the Alice-lander what these foods are?" I asked.

"That purple fruit is snigsnog, the yellow meat frigglegaggle, and the green vegetable brokalok." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Why is everything oddly named here?" I asked.

"Those are perfectly reasonable names not-Alice." The Hatter said.

"I don't think so. I think a name like 'apple' is more reasonable." I said.

"Apple? What kind of silly name is that?" Dora said.

"I wish I read Alice in Wonderland. Of course, I don't think it would tell how crazy this world really is." I sighed.

"Hatter, are you okay?" The Dressmaker said.

"No, I'm Mad." The Hatter said.

"Are you related to the Hatter?" I asked The Dressmaker.

"I think of him as an Uncle." She said, and I popped a piece of frigglegaggle into my mouth.

"Not too bad." I said. "Tastes like tuna."

"There you go again spouting nonsense." Dora said.

"Whatever." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what am I going to do?" I asked after we had finished eating.

"What could you possibly mean? Would you do anything?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"Yes, if I knew what to do." I said, walking towards a chair, but a cup flew right in front of me, nearly hitting me. I jumped back as it smashed against the wall.

"That's the Hatter's chair." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Hey, you stopped rhyming." I said.

"I never rhymed in the first place." The Cheshire Cat said, evaporating.

"Tea?" The Dressmaker asked.

"Uh, sure." I smiled, taking a cup. "Thanks."

"We need you to stop the Red Joker." The White Queen said.

"Am I going to get any training, or any weapons?" I asked.

"Alice didn't need weapons to stop the Queen of Hearts." The Cheshire Cat said, his grin right beside me. I jumped, bumping into the Dressmaker.

"Sorry." I said, trying to slow my heartbeat. I tried to help pick up broken glass shards, but she stopped me, just touching the ground and making the glasses reform and jump back onto the serving tray.

"Didn't mean to cause worry, but I thought you'd be more like Alice." The Cheshire Cat said.

"And you'd be wrong." The Butterfly said.

"So, what am I going to do to beat the Red Joker?" I asked.

"Go to his town, wearing this armor." The White Queen said as two people walked in with a suit of armor.

"Uh, Queen, that armor is for a woman." I said.

"Yes, it was made for Alice." The White Queen said.

"Not-Alice won't fit." The Hatter said.

"I will." Someone said, walking into the room. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was young, and had quite a heroic air around her.

"Alice?" The Hatter asked.

"Alice? You're not dead?" I asked.

"I'm fairly sure I'm not." Alice said. "So, you're one of my grandkids?"

"Something like that, yeah." I said, and the Hatter shot forward, knocking me down . He gave Alice a giant hug, spinning her around.

"Not-Alice had me convinced you died!" The Hatter yelled.

"Silly Hatter." Alice said. "I wouldn't leave Wonderland without a hero."

"So, now that Alice is here, does not-Alice have to stay?" The Hatter asked.

"Who says I _want_ to go back?" I asked.

"What?" Alice asked. "When I was in Wonderland I only wanted to go home. At first, anyway."

"You probably had a better life than I do." I said. "I've had to raise my two baby sisters after my mom died giving birth to them, and I've been living in the shadow of my brother."

"Explain what's going on." Alice said. I told her my life in 'Alice-World', and she nodded. "You'll miss home after a while."

"Maybe he will. but we need to stop the Red Joker." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Yes. Let's go to his town, and..." Alice looked at me.

"'Off with his head'?" I guessed.

"I've heard that enough for a lifetime." Alice said.

"More than one, actually. You've been dead-well, thought dead,- for thousands of years." I said. "What's the Red Joker's town like."

"Everything in the town is like Alice-World." The Hatter said.

"So, for instance, dogs can't talk?" I asked.

"Yes." Dora said.

"I think we should go there quickly." Alice said.

"That's the spirit!" The Hatter said, toasting with his teacup.

"So, who's going with us?" I asked.

"I will." The Cheshire cat said, his grin appearing behind me and making me jump, nearly knocking the table over.

"I will, of course." The Hatter said.

"I volunteer, if I'm allowed." The Dressmaker said, hesitantly.

"If you want to go you can." The White Queen said.

"Thank you, my lady." The Dressmaker bowed.

"I'll go." Dora squeaked.

"I would go, but I'm late for an another engagement." The White Rabbit said, running off.

"Well, let's get this journey started." Alice said.

We set up camp after a day of traveling, and I watched Alice and the Hatter act towards each other. The Hatter watched her like she was the only thing in Wonderland, while she treated him like a friend.

"Hello." The Dressmaker said, standing above me.

"Hey." I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my suit.

"What do you think?" The Dressmaker asked, swirling around and showing me her new dress.

"That's a beautiful dress." I smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She curtsied.

"You can just call me Abbott." I said.

"Sorry. Force of habit." The Dressmaker said.

"So, Dressmaker, what do you think of the Hatter and Alice?" I asked.

"I think that Alice should notice that the Hatter likes her." The Dressmaker said, slightly blushing. "You?"

"I think it's odd that I'm going into a battle with one of my ancestors." I said, and something soft hit me on the back of the head. I turned around and saw the small red velvet top hat that had 'not Alice' on the paper in the band. "Thanks Hatter." I said.

"He makes good hats." The Dressmaker said as I put the hat on my head.

"And he fit the hat to my head without measurement. Impressive." I said. "How do I look?"

"Sharp." The Dressmaker smiled, giving a small yawn as I smiled at her.

"We need to get some sleep." I yawned. "Good night, Dressmaker."

"Good night, Abbott." The Dressmaker said as I went into my tent. A few minutes after I got into bed, I felt something furry on my leg.

"Do you mind bunking with a cat?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"If I wake up and you're a whole bunch of mist and teeth and you embarrass me in front of the Dressmaker I'll throw you in a lake." I said.

"Oh? Do you have a crush on her?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"I'll make sure the lake is cold if you don't shut up." I said, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and noticed my suit was now made of red velvet, matching the hat the Mad Hatter had given me. I just shrugged and put the hat on mine, then walked over to where we were having breakfast. The Hatter was dancing, while Alice, the Dressmaker, the Cheshire Cat, and Dora laughed and watched.

"How is that possible?" I whispered to the Dressmaker, sitting beside her.

"The Futterwacken? Oh yes, you Alice-landers have trouble doing normal things." The Dressmaker said.

"Ah, I see...?" I sat back and watched the Hatter dance. Wonderland was amazing and odd, but I never fought with whatever circumstances I was given. The Cheshire Cat walked (like a human) over to me.

"How are you two doing?" The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Watching the Hatter-" I was cut off as the Hatter's head went completely around. I felt myself go green in the face, and rushed off.

"Abbott? Are you okay?" Alice said, running after me. I was throwing up behind a tree.

"Probably just the shock of all of this getting to me." I said.

"What's 'all this'?" The Dressmaker asked.

"Wonderland. This isn't exactly a normal place." I said.

"It is to us." The Dressmaker said.

"Sorry." I sighed. "I'll be better soon. Where are we going?"

"Red Joker's base. It'll be a long, boring walk, but when we get there we'll have the fight of our lives." Alice said.

"Ah. Sounds wonderful." I lied.

"I know, right?" The Dressmaker smiled. I _think_ she was joking.

"Yeah." Alice said, a slight smile on her face. "I'll go tell the others you're okay. Dressmaker, will you stay here and make sure Abbott's okay?"

"Sure." The Dressmaker said, her pale face slightly red.

"Don't have too much fun now." Alice teased, walking back to the camp.

"She's a bit odd." I said, straightening my tie. "Do you know why my suit's changed?"

"Nowadays, Alice-landers start changing in Wonderland. But you'll stay normal longer, much like Alice did." The Dressmaker said.

"What happens if I stay in Wonderland too long?" I asked.

"You change. Alice didn't visibly change, but she was subject to enough exposure to change her forever." The Dressmaker said. She looked like she was debating something with herself when the Cheshire Cat appeared behind her shoulder, only his smile and eyes showing.

"If you want to do it, just go for it." The Cheshire Cat said, his head rolling in a circle as his body started coming back. "You know you want to. He might even want it."

"Are you sure?" The Dressmaker asked. "It seems early on..."

"This journey can't last that long. He has issues with length, you know.*" The Cheshire Cat said, referring to someone that, I had a feeling, wasn't here.

"So, should I just go for it?" The Dressmaker asked.

"The Alice-lander might do it back to you." The Cheshire Cat said.

"The 'Alice-lander' is lost. What are you two talking about?" I asked. The Dressmaker hesitantly took my hands, gently squeezing them. Then she kissed me on the lips.

"You go, girl." The Cheshire Cat calmly said, evaporating away.

"Sorry." The Dressmaker said, taking her hands away from me and playing with her fingers. Her face was a bright red.

"Don't be." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. I kissed her like she had kissed me, but both of us knew what was going to happen, so it was much, much better.

"Uh...wow, I, uh...Are we, uh..." The Dressmaker stumbled over her own words.

"You're adorable when you're confused. C'mon, we should get to the camp." I said, holding onto her pale hand. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I, uh...I hope we are." The Dressmaker said.

"And I do too. Easy, right?" I smiled as The Dressmaker's face returned to its normal color and she let herself smile.

"I guess so." The Dressmaker said.

"Oh lookit, the lovebirds are back!" The Hatter shouted. "How are you liking the hat?"

"It's perfect. And so is The Dressmaker." I said, fixing my hat and smiling ear-to-ear.

(* Yes, the asterisk refers to me. I suck at having long stories. -MN1)


	5. Chapter 5

After a long day of walking, holding hands with the Dressmaker the whole time, I gratefully fell asleep in the camp. When I woke, however, I was surprised (which, really, should happen more to me since I've been in Wonderland.)

"Good morning guys!" I said, feeling well-rested and joyous.

"!ttobbA gninrom dooG" Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"They've contracted a small sickness that Alice-landers can't catch. They all talk backwards until they get better." The Cheshire Cat said, appearing behind me. I jumped, but calmed down quickly.

"Why haven't you caught it?" I asked.

"I have, but I can talk backwards. Or, in your point of view, forwards. See, everything you say is backwards to them, but you're talking normally. Or are you?" The Cheshire Cat said.

"This is, well, odd." I said. "Of course, a giant talking cat told me this, so maybe my sense of oddities is off."

The Dressmaker walked with a hop in her step, smiling. "?yadretsey rebmemeR !ttobbA yeH"

"Uh, Cheshire, can you tell me what she said?" I asked.

The Dressmaker looked hurt. She'd only had one boyfriend (me!) and I was talking backwards at her. "?rehtegot llits ew erA"

"Well, if she's saying 'don't kiss me, Abbott' she might not like this." I said, then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"She was just asking if you two were still together. She's not used to being part of a couple." The Cheshire Cat said lazily.

"Translate for me." I said.

"Why?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"Forget it." I said, realizing that the Cheshire Cat was apparently having his 'don't help out Abbott' day. "RekamsserD, uoy evol I." I said, hoping it came out right. Apparently, it did, because the Dressmaker hugged me tightly.

"!em sevol eh syas eH" Dressmaker shouted.

"You know, you might be moving a bit fast." The Cheshire Cat said.

"What would you know? Evaporate over there and annoy the Hatter and Alice." I said, hugging the Dressmaker and smiling.

"What do you take me for? Some couple-teasing pussy-cat?" The Cheshire Cat smiled.

"Yes...wait, there's another couple in the-" I realized that the Hatter loved Alice, and Alice might love the Hatter...

"You look like you've realized something very embarrassing. Care to share? Maybe I'll pull up an armchair, using a cat-like flair." The Cheshire Cat said.

"The Hatter and Alice are a couple?" I asked. I didn't exactly like to know that a man who beat me up when I first arrived in Wonderland was dating my extremely great grandmother.

"Ask them. I just say what I know, though I know more than you know I do." The Cheshire Cat said.

"I'll talk to them later, when I can understand what they're saying." I thought aloud.

"You do that." The Cheshire Cat said, noticing I was ignoring him. "You know, the Red Joker's base isn't too far away. Only a chapter or two away, if I had to guess."

"Chapters? What?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little blonde head about it." The Cheshire Cat said.

"You know, he's especially annoying today." I said, nuzzling the Dressmaker's hair.

".ttobbA, neppah thgim tahw tuoba deirrow m'I" The Dressmaker said.

".yako eb lla ll'tI .lufituaeb ,yrrow t'noD" I said carefully, hoping I was saying what I meant right.

"-erofeb siht enod reven ev'I ,neam I ?tsaf oot gniog m'I kniht ouy oD .yaho eb lliw gnityrebe ,ereh uoy htiW .wonk I" The Dressmaker said.

".rekamsserD ,gnilbbab er'uoy nehw elbaroda er'uoY" I smiled, kissing her on her small nose. The Dressmaker one-upped me, however, by giving me an amazing kiss on the lips. "woW." I said, amazed.

"Wow." The Dressmaker said, shocked into speaking normally by how good the kiss was. Both of us laughed ourselves to tears.

**Whew! Typing backwards a whole chapter was...odd.**

**-MN1**


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" The Dressmaker asked as we walked.

"Moon-walking." I said.

"What's that?" The Dressmaker asked.

"It's...huh. I guess it's like the Alice-lander version of the Futterwacken." I said, then spun around and walked normally.

"There it is." The Hatter said, pointing at an old 18th Century British city a mile or two away. The ground around it was grey...and so was the sky...and the people in the city...what was going on?

"That's what happens if Alice-land enters Wonderland. The two don't mix." Alice said. "We can't go in there, but we can get you near-"

Grey lightning shot over the city, hitting the ground that hadn't been changed grey. "Bloody...Run! The city's expanding!" The Hatter shouted, running back. It was no use, though, as the lightning exploded in a flash of light, and the land around us became exactly like the city. After my eyes recovered I looked around for my friends, but what they looked like now was much, much different.

"We need to get out of the city." The Hatter coughed. He looked pale and sickly, and his eyes were shrunken in.

"C'mon then!" The Dressmaker said. My girlfriend was wearing a tattered brown dress, and had long brown hair instead of her normal angelic white hair. Her skin was pink instead of white, and her nails were cracked and dirty instead of their normal black.

The Cheshire Cat was, well, a cat.

Alice was normal-at first. She began growing older, her hair graying and growing longer as her skin became wrinkled.

"You guys need to go." I said as the Hatter picked Dora (now a normal mouse) up.

"Okay. You need to stop the Red Joker." Alice said, helping the Hatter up. The Dressmaker gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay?" The Dressmaker said.

"Alright." I said as the Cheshire Cat purred and rubbed his side against my leg. I leaned down to pet him, but he hissed at me. "Okay then, jerk." The Dressmaker giggled, then ran to catch up with the rest of the group. I noticed my suit had changed black, and sighed, then turned around. "Where do I begin?" I wondered.

The Hatter paced tensely. "It's been a few hours. Where do you think he is?"

"It'll take him a while. Calm down, Hatter." Alice said, squeezing the Hatter's hand. The Hatter smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You do know that Abbott knows about you two." The Cheshire Cat said.

"What?" Alice asked embarrassedly.

"Who told him?" The Hatter asked.

"A little birdie." The Cheshire Cat smiled, a feather in his teeth. An obvious pun, really.

"Dressmaker, are you okay?" Alice asked, sitting down beside me.

"I guess." I asked sullenly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be like that. Abbott will be fine." Alice said. Then, the city exploded.

_"I'll give you power! Anything you want!"_ The Red Joker begged.

"Okay then." I said. "I want your head!" I brought the sword down on his tiny neck, and watched his giant head roll down the city's streets. "That was-" The city exploded.

"Abbott!" I screamed, sifting through rubble. The Hatter and Alice were going through rubble, too, though they were losing hope quickly. I moved a rock and found a red-velvet top-hat that'd been badly burned on the left side and had been crushed from the rock. "Abbott." I said quietly, hugging the hat to my chest.

"Abbott!" I heard the Dressmaker scream. I was barely conscious, but I was conscious enough to know that if I didn't get help soon I'd probably die. I crawled forward and heard the Dressmaker whisper my name. I kept crawling, my muscles protesting against the movements. I noticed a few things as I crawled: the grey rock now had color, my hands were covered in red, and that my suit had changed back to red velvet. Eventually, I was a few feet from the Dressmaker, who was sitting, crying and holding my hat.

"I think...that's...mine." I said, struggling to my feet and holding my ribs. I smiled as I saw their expressions. "I need...some help, by the...way..." I said, and my friends ran towards me. The Dressmaker hugged me, touching the bleeding spot on my ribs, and Alice and the Hatter started patching me up (after the Dressmaker had kissed me half-a-million times. Not that I mind, however.)

_**Epilogue**_

"Are you sure you'll come back?" The Dressmaker asked.

"As long as the White Rabbit opens the portal. Don't worry so much, okay? I wouldn't-couldn't- leave Wonderland." I said. The Hatter walked forward, holding a new red-velvet top-hat. "Thanks. Nobody makes hats like you."

The Hatter nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with me and Alice-"

"Yeah, I'm great with it." I said. "Right, let's go." I walked through the portal with the White Rabbit, where only a day had passed while several weeks had passed in Wonderland. I hid in the bushes as Alicia and Adelaide walked by. "Hey." I whispered.

"Abbey?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember Wonderland from the books?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alicia said.

"Yep." Adelaide said.

"Do you want to go there?" I asked.

"Yep." Alicia said.

"Yeah." Adelaide said.

"Okay. White Rabbit, I believe we need to get somewhere. Could you open up the portal..?" I asked.

"It's done. Are you sure about this?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Of course. Now," I said, picking up my sisters. "Did you know that I'm a hero in Wonderland?"

The End


End file.
